


I Can Feel the Flame Getting Stronger

by shutupanddancewithmee



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupanddancewithmee/pseuds/shutupanddancewithmee
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is to embarass yourself tremendously in front of your crush, Brian May finds out one day,or:Brian tries smoking for the first time in order to impress Roger.





	I Can Feel the Flame Getting Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at Queen (and more specifically, Maylor) fanfiction. these two are so cute that i couldn't resist!!! idea taken from a random prompt i found while scrolling through tumblr. come hang out there at www.miasanmadridista.tumblr.com <3  
> title from a cute lil song called Twilight by Cover Drive.

Brian was staring.

 

He was sitting on the rusty studio sofa, propped his head on his hand, chewing on a non-existent cuticle on his thumb, and, staring at none other than Roger Taylor. Ah yes, Roger Taylor, his friend and bandmate, who was having the time of his life recording a drum solo at the other side of the glass parting.

 

Roger and Brian were friends for a few years now, just started making music with their new frontman, Freddie, and their newest bassist – John, a slender pale boy with long brown locks, had just joined them 2 weeks ago, but all four of them were in perfect terms by now. They wrote new music without a break, and spent every free minute in the studio when it was unoccupied. Brian was so relieved that the four clicked together so well. After Tim left _Smile_ , he and Roger definitely wanted to continue making music, without a doubt. Brian was worried sick that the band will fall apart and he won’t ever pick up his Red Special again. But then Freddie, Roger’s mate whom he had a stall at Kensington with came along, and _boy oh boy_ could Freddie sing like an angel. And finally, John Deacon, their newest addition with his magical fingers dancing on the bass as if there’s no tomorrow. The band was complete, and renamed, by Freddie’s wish, to _Queen,_ and Brian just felt it. They were definitely up to something big.

 

 

His crush on Roger had started unexpectedly, probably because they spent so much time together. Brian caught himself _looking,_ at Roger’s messy golden hair; at his arms, and the force with which he hit his drums; at his mouth, and how he pouted in concentration; and of course, there was the occasional sneak of his butt, too.

Brian felt so embarrassed. “ _This shouldn’t be happening_ ”, he thought every time he felt his stomach tie up in a thousand knots whenever Roger brushed past him, or touched him lightly. He knew Roger would never look at him this way, as a _romantic_ interest, and yet here he was. Brian couldn’t go back now. He was too into Roger and his brain was all fogged up.

 

“Brian, darling! Snap out of the land of daydreams and come hear Roger’s solo, see if it is good enough, so we can continue with the song.” Freddie requested, making Brian jump from the sofa, tensing his shoulders.

 

How long had he sat there drooling over Roger? Had Freddie or John noticed? Brian panicked for a second, before fiddling with his hands and sitting himself next to Freddie. He couldn’t help but steal a little glance over to Roger, who was sitting behind his drum kit on the other side of the glass. He noticed Brian looking at him, and winked. Brian’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, but he managed a little smile and then turned his attention to Freddie and John sitting on the other side of Freddie, who played the recording for him.

The drum solo had turned out exactly as planned, and after all members of the band gave it the thumbs up, Roger finally stepped out of the recording area with a twirl, fishing his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket.

“I’ll be out for a smoke, be back in 5!” he shouted over his shoulder, heading for the door.

 

Was it his lovesick brain, or some wicked power, or something else, but Brian felt a jolt of boldness flash through him, and a rather _dumb_ idea forming in his head, before opening his mouth to speak:

 

“Actually, I’ll come with you, Rog. Could do with a drag myself.”

The words came out in a wobbly matter, quite unsure, so Brian cleared his throat and added, in a firmer manner: “If you don’t mind, of course.”

 

Freddie was the first to snap his head back at Brian. Roger had stopped in his tracks just before the door.

 

“Since when do you smoke, my dear? Lord, forgive me, but I have never seen you with a cigarette in your mouth!” Freddie questioned grinning, clearly interested.

“None of your business, Fred!” Brian spat out abruptly, and very uncharacteristically of him. “Let’s go, Rog!”

 

Roger shot him a look, a mix between worry and surprise; John bit his lip so as not to laugh, and Freddie was left open-mouthed.

 

The two exited the studio and headed for the inner yard of the building. Roger was fumbling with his jacket, trying to find his lighter.

Brian was panic-stricken. Firstly, because he would be alone together with Roger, and secondly – as Freddie had said, he had never lit a cigarette in his life. This was bound to be a catastrophe. “ _Get a grip of yourself, May_ ” he thought. It was his time to shine and show Roger that he could be “cool” too, whenever he wanted.

 

Roger lit his cigarette quickly, taking a big drag, and handed the package to Brian.

“Here, Bri. Never thought you smoked but hey, you continue surprising me every day!” Roger teased, nudging Brian a little.

 

Brian felt like dying. Not only was he probably going to embarrass himself in front of his crush, but _Oh my God_ _I guess I am actually going to die_ , he thought, and going to choke on the smoke, being so inexperienced.

 

The curly man took one cigarette out with slightly trembling fingers, and took the lighter from Roger’s hand. He put it between his lips, lit it and inhaled deeply.

Brian saw stars immediately after this. He started coughing and choking loudly, throwing the cigarette and the lighter on the floor.

 

“Bri! Oh my God! What did you do? Have you not smoked before?” Roger yelled and put out his own cigarette, patting the taller man on the back.

 

Brian was mortified. He leaned against the building, still coughing with tears in his eyes, looking down at the ground. He couldn’t bear looking at Roger after this, _he’d rather die_ , he thought. What was he thinking?

After his breathing normalised, he lifted his head slightly. Roger’s hand was still on his shoulder, and the blond was looking at him worriedly.

“Bri, why did you do that for? What even happened?” Roger asked, patting Brian on the back and stroking his curls.

 

“RogerIlikeyou-” Brian blurted suddenly and hid his face in his hands.

“What…what was that Bri? I couldn’t hear a thing. Are you okay?”

Brian felt so embarrassed but he decided it was now or never. He was going to confess his feelings for Roger and pray for a miracle. Even if his bandmate did not like him in romantic manner, he would somehow get over it, Brian decided. He would do _anything_ for their friendship to last.

 

Brian took a deep breath and began:

“Roger, I like you. Like…I _like_ you. Y’know…I have to get this out of my system somehow, but you’re somehow the most gorgeous man to walk on this Earth and maybe in the entire universe and I can’t stop staring at you and it’s driving me cr-“

The curly man was interrupted by a pair of lips slamming messily on his, knocking the wind out of him.

“Brian May, you dumb man! I’ve been flirting with you since forever! Have you not seen the way I look at you, and wink at you, and touch you?” Roger babbled, grabbing Brian’s cheeks in his hands gently. “You. Cute. _Fool_.” he said, between kisses, randomly placed on the taller man’s face.

 

Brian was in heaven. This could not be actually happening, being kissed and held by Roger Taylor after embarrassing the shit out of himself? He was probably dreaming.

 

As if on cue, to remind him that this was, in fact, _the real life_ , Roger stroked his cheek and kissed him gently again.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for such a long time. This and other things…” he murmured, snuggling the curly man.

“Rog I…don’t know what to say…I just-“ Brian tried, being cut off by Roger’s lips again.

“You don’t have to say anything, love. Just kiss me again, Brian May.”

 

The two returned to the studio in some minutes, cheeks reddened and giggling slightly.

 

“Did you two smoke the whole package out there or what?” Freddie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I guess you could say things got pretty smoky out there, yes.” Roger affirmed, smirking.

“Freddie, they made out, you wanker! Look at ‘em, all flustered!” John interrupted and giggled. “You owe me ten quid!” John laughed again and flicked Freddie’s ear.

 

Roger smiled at John’s words and grabbed Brian’s hand.

 

“God damnit! I thought they would be pining for at least a month more! You’re not fair, Deacon!” Freddie nudged the bassist, and the two began play-fighting.

 

Brian just held Roger close and beamed at his friends’ shenanigans.


End file.
